


Breaking News

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M, daddy!klaine, famous!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sad news today. Broadway power couple Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel’s five-year-old daughter went missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking News

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Famous!Klaine. Their child goes missing and they have to deal with the press as well as finding their kid. Happy ending :-)!

_Sad news today. Broadway power couple Kurt and Blaine Anderson-Hummel’s five-year-old daughter went missing. A source has said that an unknown man broke the window to Abigail Anderson-Hummel’s bedroom and took the little girl in the middle of the night. No news as of yet on her condition._

_Oh Linda that is just devastating. I bet they are just heartbroken. Well I hope she gets home safely. In other news, Brad Pitt showed up to the opening of his new movie wearing-_

Kurt turned off the television and stared blankly at the screen. It had been almost two days since Abby was taken and the news had been camped outside of their home. Of course their suffering had to be broadcast all over the world. 

The news this morning made Blaine race to the bathroom to throw up and since then he had avoided the living room. 

_We all know that Broadway is a dying art. Clearly the couple did something to their kid to get some attention._

All they could do was sit here and wait as police combed through their home and the paparazzi lurked outside. They couldn’t go near windows, they couldn’t make phone calls, and they couldn’t get online. They just had to wait.

_Daddy can I sleep with you tonight?_

_No baby you have to sleep in your own bed._

_Please? Papa?_

_Listen to your daddy._

_But I’m scared._

_You’re a big girl now. Go to sleep, I love you._

Every day that passed drastically lowered the chances of Abby coming home. Putting her face everywhere on the news and talking about them lowered it even more. What if the kidnapper panicked and killed her? 

Just the thought made bile rise up in his throat.

“Do you want something to eat?” Blaine asked from the doorway, voice rough from crying. “I made up some pasta.”

“I’m not hungry,” Kurt mumbled and Blaine sat next to him with a sigh.

“Yeah, me neither,” he pulled his knees up to his chest. 

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kurt turned to hold his husband tightly. They could lose their little girl. They could have already lost her. 

“We just have to wait,” Blaine whimpered into his ear and Kurt nodded shakily. “We just have to wait for her to come home.”

As the day crept by, police officers tried to avoid the living room. It was obvious that they hadn’t heard anything and that they were trying to skirt around the grieving fathers. 

Camera lights flashed through the darkness as day turned to night. Kurt glanced at the window and his heart clenched. What other stories were being leaked right now? Was the kidnapper watching? Was Abby? His heart clenched at the idea that she could have watched that morning’s report. 

“I’m going to bed,” Blaine stood slowly and held out his hand.

Kurt took it and knew he wasn’t going to sleep that night.

—

A mother on her way to work called the police when she saw a girl matching Abigail’s description in a diner in New Jersey. 

Police swarmed the place and took the man, a Lawrence Polkins, into custody. He was a fifty-three year old who had been stalking Abigail for months. The terrified little girl was taken to the nearest hospital and the Anderson-Hummels were called.

The car ride was completely silent as Blaine and Kurt held hands in the back seat. 

Before they even got to the hospital entrance, they could see the massive crowd of reporters and paparazzi. It didn’t even matter, Kurt thought; let them take all the pictures they wanted. 

Hand in hand, they raced into the hospital and into the pediatric ward.

“Daddy! Papa!” Abby called out, wide hazel eyes filled with tears. 

Blaine let out a horrible choked noise and launched himself at the bed, gathering their daughter up in his arms. Without a moment of hesitation, Kurt collapsed onto it as well and held them both as close as possible.

They would deal with the reporters later.

They would deal with what happened later.

Now they had their daughter back and  _no one_  was taking her away again. 


End file.
